Hikari
by 123animelover321
Summary: "'It's a good day to die,' said no one ever. Well that's what happened to me." A girl dies and finds herself in the Narutoverse. She doesn't know what to do with her life. She doesn't speak the language but after years of living in the Narutoverse, she learns. She plans on making her life a good one. (Rated M just in case but it's mostly T) (slightly Mary-Sue, give it a try!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

'It's a good day to die,' said no one ever. Well that's what happened to me.

I left my house to walk to school. The sun was shining and birds were tweeting. The usual, spring day. I waved cheerfully to my neighbors. Then I reach school and meet up with my friends, Mirajane and Lucy. The day starts of smoothly and lunch time soon arrives. We head down the street and begin to talk about our favourite thing in the whole wide world, Naruto!

As we cross the street, a car swivels around the corner and heads towards Lucy. I didn't have time to yell at her and tell her to move so I do the second thing that pops up in my head and I leap forward, pushing her out of the way. The car attempts to slow down but it still hits me. I fall to the ground and hit my head. It wasn't too bad so I get up and just rub the sore spot on my head. Brushing the dust off, I look at my two friends. Mirajane is staring at me in horror, wanting to know if I was okay. Lucy looks at me with a similar look but it was because I pushed her out of the way to save her. I knew she would feel incredibly guilty later on.

I laugh it off and tell them I am fine. They give me doubtful looks but we just begin to keep walking. Then a man jumps out of the car. I assumed he was going to apologize so I turn to tell him that I am fine. All of a sudden, he shoves a rag that smelt weird into my face. I feel dizzy and then he pushes me into the car. Once I'm in the back, he hurries into the driver's seat and slams his foot on the pedal. I can hear my friends screaming my name and attempting to run after the car but I black out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I wake up, I look around at my surrounding. I feel a bit distorted so it takes me a while to realize that I am completely surrounded by trees. Then I recall what had happened. I had woken up yesterday after the man had kidnapped me. It was around evening time. The man who had kidnapped me had called some of his buddies and told them to come over. Once they did, the surrounded me and did some…horrendous things and then they had killed me.

I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned against a tree. So many things were running through my head. Placing my head on my knees, I began sobbing. The marks from what the men did had all disappeared but I still felt the pain they had inflicted. Flashbacks of what happened kept running over and over inside my mind. It was incredibly painful.

A moment passes and I lift my head up. I wipe the tears away and slowly stand up. Stretching a bit, I realized how sore my body really was. Every muscle in my body ached. With a sigh, I begin walking around. First of all, if they had killed me, how was I not dead? I certainly didn't feel dead either. Can you even feel dead? Well, the dead can't really feel. I look around again and try to find any forms of civilization. How far was the nearest town or city? I just realize that my clothes had miraculously appeared on my body again thought there were still minor tears. The clothes were awfully large on me though. I slip a hand in my pocket and find that my phone wasn't there. Panicking, I check the other pocket. My wallet was missing too! I frantically pat myself down and find that I have nothing on me except for my large clothes.

My stomach grumbles and I try to ignore the vacant feeling. I begin to wander left and right. Fortunately I was able to find a dirt path. Walking along it, and ignoring my feet's aching feeling, I push on and finally find some place. There were huge gates and some sort of village inside the gates. Then I finally figure out where I am. I'm in the Narutoverse. What!? Is that even possible? The whole way I had been walking here, I had felt a lot shorter too. Did my body change? My skin looked the same color. I check my long hair and it was definitely a different color. It was some sort of baby-blue that doesn't even exist on Earth unless dyed that color.

This could've been like a dream come true to me because I was in my favourite anime, if not for the fact that I was hit by a car, kidnapped, and then violated beforehand. I also have very low chances of being allowed to live in the village. I wonder what time period of the anime I'm in. I check the guards from a distance and don't recognize them. That doesn't tell me anything. Wait, I have a plan!

I head over to the guards and they lift a hand at me which tells me I need to stop. Before they can open their mouths to ask what I was doing I speak. "I have some classified information and I need to talk to the Hokage," I say confidently. The guards look at each other and give a silent nod. Then one grabs me, not unkindly, yet I still flinched because it reminded me of what the kidnapper did. I tried to ignore it though. We walk around and I assume we're going to the Hokage's office. I look around, amazed at what I see. The village is just as pretty as in the anime. Yet, I still haven't seen anyone I recognize. That's not good. I could've been sent way back in time or too far into the future.

We finally reach the Hokage's office and the guard knocks in the door. I wonder who the Hokage is. Hopefully, the Third or the Fifth or even the Fourth would be alright. There was a sound but it didn't sound like English. Shit! Maybe they speak Japanese like all those fanfictions I've read about how there was a language barrier. I spoke English to those guards though. That means they didn't even understand me! Is that why they brought me to the Hokage? They must've understood me when I said Hokage. I'm suddenly really nervous. The guard opens the door and we enter. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I see the Third. He didn't look any different from the anime but I don't think he would've looked different even if there was a ten year difference.

So therefore, Naruto might not have been born yet or he could already be twelve. Then the guard and the Third speak in Japanese. Crap. Definitely in trouble. The Third looks at me and sees my half worried, half annoyed look. He probably thinks I'm annoyed at him. Oops, that wouldn't be good. Then the Third says something to me. I don't understand. I bite my lip and don't know what to do. The Third repeats the question a little slower. He either understands I don't speak the language, he thinks I'm retarded, or I look younger that my true age of seventeen. Hopefully it was the first or third. My whole body was still hurting and I was getting really annoyed. He could clearly see the annoyed look on his face. We both didn't say anything and so I decided to take a different approach. First I needed to come up with a Japanese name because my English name, Aurora, would seem strange. Hmm, I'd always loved the name Hikari, which meant light but I'd also always loved names that meant colors. Like Shiro (white), Midori (green), Kuro (black), and Aoi (blue). So hard to pick. I got it! I'll mix the two names. My first name shall be Hikari and my last name will be Niji which means rainbow.

I point at myself and slowly say, "Niji, Hikari." So now my name is technically Rainbow Light or Light Rainbow. Didn't really matter as long as both words were there. The Third nods and points at himself.

"Hokage," he begins. I mentally laugh because that wasn't his name. Though he does continue with, "Sarutobi, Hiruzen." I bow very low to show my respect. The loads of anime I watch come in handy at these moments.

"Hokage-sama," I say showing even more respect. When I get up, we look at each other. What now? He says something and because of my anime knowledge, I figure out he's asking where I'm from. What should I say? So I just shrug. That seems okay…sort of.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hokage looks at me with a bit of disbelief. Yet, he manages to quickly hide his emotion as though it was never there. I just continue to look at him. The Third sighs and looks at his paper work. He was clearly thinking. I begin to think too. Should I tell him about what I know? About the Uchiha Massacre and the Jinchuuriki. Things like that. I think it's better if I don't. He might then want to interrogate me. If I actually do have to be interrogated by Inoichi or Ibiki later on, then I can use that as an excuse to not have to. The Hokage can't let other people gain knowledge about this, right? We should play charades.

"Hokage-sama," I begin. The Third looks at me. Let's begin. First I point at myself to tell him that it's about me. Then I put my hands in front of me, palms facing the ground. I bring my hands down swiftly as to signify that I want to live here. He gives me a confused look. So I change my tactics. I point out the window. I once again point to myself. I think he finally got what I meant and so he nods. He says something to the guard and the guard nods. He takes my hand instead of grabbing me like last time, and we head over to an apartment. Even though he was gentle, I still had to resist the very large urge to pull away. I was still terrified of men for now. I was so glad the Hokage understood me. I wonder why I was allowed to live here. The guard brings me to my room and opens the door. He makes a gesture as if to ask if I was okay with the room or if telling me that I lived here now.

With a quick nod and a small smile, he nods and then leaves. I close the door and realize I didn't get a key of any sort. So either this is a temporary living area or I was just not going to get one. I look around and see just two rooms. That was fine by me though. The first room was just a small bathroom. Literally just a toilet. Well there also was a tiny shower in the corner. The second room was split into two. One half had a thin carpet. On the carpet was a bed, some drawers, and a smaller couch. The other half was tiled with wooden planks. On the wooden tiles, there was a small kitchen with a sink, microwave, oven, stove and dishes. There was also a table with four chairs. Lastly, there was a fridge besides the kitchen. I really like this place. It's nice and cozy.

I open the fridge to check out if I had any food and of course I didn't. On the table, there was an envelope. I opened it and there was, what I believed to be, money. I didn't know the how the currency here worked though. My stomach growled really loud and I became aware of how tired, hungry, and sore I was. With a sigh, I decide to head over to Ichiraku Ramen Stand and get some food. That was because it was cheap and I really loved noodles. I wonder how I was going to order though.

With another sigh, I head outside with some of the money and close the door. I wander around the town for a good ten minutes before finally finding the stand. I was glad that it was there because it meant that I could see how old Ayame, the stand owner's daughter, was. I sit myself down and just stare at nothing. Then the owner, Teuchi, comes in. He gives me a smile and asks me something. I don't know what to do so I point at my throat to make it seem like I can't talk. Teuchi gives a sad smile and then tells me his name was Teuchi.

I give a smile of my own but don't say anything. Then he says something and I hear the word ramen, so I nod. I think he asked me what kind I wanted because he gave me a weird look but I just pointed at my mouth to try and get him to understand that I was starving and didn't care what he fed me. Then I point at the food. I guess he understood because he gives a nod and begins making my ramen. He slides the bowl at me and I give him a wide smile and split the chopsticks apart. Well shit, another problem. I don't know how to use chopsticks. I attempt to put them in my hands like how I saw in many of the other anime I've watched.

Teuchi is watching me and chuckling at how poorly I'm eating. Then he gets his own set and shows me how it's done. After a bit, I manage to get a noodle into my mouth. It was delicious as fuck! I began gobbling it up as fast as I could and after a while, it was all gone. I was also happy and full. Teuchi was watching me eat the ramen quickly and gave a hearty chuckle. I smiled at him and began pulling out my money. Then he quickly shakes his head and stops me. I give him a confused look and he just smiled back. I give his another wide smile.

"Arigatō oji-san! Niji, Hikari desu (Thank you mister. I'm Hikari Niji)," I said with a wide smile. Teuchi gave me a stunned look because he thought that I was mute. Then I hop away before he could really say anything else and walk to the apartment. Once I arrive, I immediately take my filthy clothes off and head into the shower. Once I feel clean, I wrap a towel around me and look for proper clothes. Finding none, I decide to quickly wash my clothes and stay put in the towel until the clothes were dry. As the clothes were drying, I walk around the room and look for a mirror. I finally found one and looked at myself. Let me tell you I was shocked.

I had baby-blue hair that went up to the middle of my back. It was perfectly straight and the same length. I had to fix that because I hated even hair and wanted some nice layers that looked messy but neat. Then I observed my eyes. They were a light amber and they were absolutely dazzling. My face looked like a porcelain dolls, with a small dainty nose and full pink lips. This was definitely not who I was and I despised it. I wanted my old life. I missed my family and friends. The last thing I realized was that I looked like a five year old! Kill me now (ironic because I just died yesterday). How the fuck is this even possible? Well I _am_ in the Narutoverse. I don't think I could get any more surprised.

I walked away and put my now dry clothes back on. Then I gazed at the mirror one last time. My clothes really were big but because I was fairly short and petit in my old life, they weren't too bad. I walked away and tried to look for anything else. There was nothing I could find and I was really tired. I made a mental note to go shopping for clothes, food, and some writing items to that I could keep notes of the past and the future, if you know what I mean. The notes would obviously be in English though. I'll do more thinking in the morning. I'm pooped out right now. And with that, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

I slowly open my eyes and wonder where I am. Then I remember I wasn't on Earth anymore. With a heavy sigh, I get up. I slept in my clothes and my mouth feels gross. I really need to brush my teeth. My whole body is still aching, but this time, I don't know why. I should've healed by now. Alright thinking time. I must say, I think a lot. Whether it be during eating, working, or school, I think a lot. I sometimes even talk to myself. Like now. I am talking to myself, right? Well duh, who else would I be talking to? Okay, back to thinking. So I'm in the Narutoverse. Naruto is probably still young, possibly my current age.

I don't know how I got here. For now I should just act like the five year old I am and pretend to be an orphan. Am I going to become a ninja? Hell ya. Am I going to mess up the plot? Hell ya. Am I going to enjoy it? Hell ya! Okay, now that that's over. What am I going to do about the language barrier part? I could go to the academy and learn. So therefore I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Becoming a ninja and learning Japanese. Wait. Do I have chakra? Or am I going to be a Rock Lee? I shudder at that thought. That green jumpsuit. I mentally puke.

I get out of my bed and decide I'm going to go shop for my everyday necessities. Before I could even open the door, there was a knock. I open it confused. Then I see an ANBU. I almost flinched back in fear but I head it in. Then I observed the ANBU a little closer. He had white hair…and a dog mask. I contain the need to squeal like a fan girl and chose just to tilt my head in a confused manner. He gestures for me to follow him and I nod. He leads me to the academy, believe it or not, and then we head inside. He brings me to a classroom where everyone stops what they are doing and stares. Awkward. Then the sensei comes forward and beckons me to step in front of the class. He says something and I just stare. Then he gestures to the class and I assume he wants me to introduce myself.

"Hikari," I say. That's it. Nothing else. I wasn't interested in these children because I was a seventeen year old. Therefore I was only going to focus on my studies so that I could actually speak Japanese. Then I walk to the very back of the class to sit in the corner while the entire class stares. Even the teacher stares. I stare back at the teacher, ready for the class. Finally everything goes back to normal and he begins his lesson.

The year goes by quickly and I learn Japanese easily. This was because I spent my free time at the library with a dictionary and books. I also become extremely fit because every day, the class would go outside and do some exercises. There was no one in the class that I recognized, sadly. Another thing was that because my mind was technically seventeen, I excelled at all the thinking work like math, though I was fairly average at the exercises. I was able to buy everything I needed for my new life as well as notebooks in which I input all the information in knew about in English. My life was pretty good, yet I felt lonely. I wonder how my family is doing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was a new year at the academy. I was in an entirely new class. We weren't going to learn anything about our chakra yet, but I was planning on doing some self-teaching because I already knew how everything worked. I entered my class and looked around. My teacher was Iruka, and the class was filled with the Rookie Nine. Finally! The people I loved. I sat next to Naruto and he looked at me like I was crazy. Probably because no one had ever willing say next to him. I had a mental fangirl moment and squealed. He was adorable!

"Hello, my name is Hikari. What's yours?" I ask, even though I knew. He gave me another shocked look because no one had talked to him either, without him beginning the probably two-sentenced conversation.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage, dattebayo!" he announced. Aw!

"Well good luck Naruto-san. Or should I call you Hokage-sama?" I teased him. He blushed a bit. Oh my god, I just want to adopt him.

"You believe me?! Naruto-san is fine," he answered with.

"Of course I believe you. You will become the strongest shinobi I know," I told him. It was technically true because when he grew up he was going to become strong as fuck.

"Yea I will!" he said enthusiastically. I gave him a grin and then class began. I didn't really attention because it was math for little children. So I took the time right now to begin to experiment with my chakra. Now that I think of it, when first came to this world, my body was aching. I think it was because I wasn't used to the chakra that invaded. As I grew in that one year, my body became accustomed to it but I was extra sensitive to it. I had cut my hair in the layers that I wanted and always put it up in a pony and I got some new clothes. It was basically some black tight shorts and a black baggy hoodie. I was in love with black and wondered why I didn't just go with the name Kuro (which obviously means black).

Anyway, time to experiment. My body previously didn't have chakra, and now that it did, I could feel the difference. Picking at that power, I placed my hand on my paper and attempted to use the chakra to 'stick' on the page. After a while, I finally felt a connection. Lifting my hand up, I felt the paper rise with it. I placed the hand back down and released the chakra. I did this during all of math class and by then end, I was feeling really tired. At the end of the day, everyone exited the class and headed out to meet their parents, except for Naruto. The poor kid. So I went up to him.

"Hey, want to walk home together?" I ask. His frown turned upside down.

"Sure!" He said happily and then we walked home. The whole way he was talking about how much he loved ramen and all of that. I just nodded and listened. When we arrived at his house, I gave a shocked look. It was the same apartment I lived in! I've lived in Konoha for a whole year and I didn't know Naruto lived nearby! Fuck I'm an idiot.

"Naruto-san! We might be neighbors!" I said excitedly.

"What? Really?" He asked. I gave a nod and we rushed up. We really were neighbors and I was happy. I lived right next to one of my favourite characters…or not characters! I gave him a smile and waved. Then I went into my room while he went into his. I took a shower and put on some comfortable pyjamas. Then I got out my notebook and looked through it. So far, my memory hasn't gone foggy and I remembered everything. That was good. The only thing that will happen for a while is the Uchiha Massacre. There isn't much I can do for that. I could make sure Sasuke stay over at my house that night so he doesn't have to experience finding out that it was his brother. Yea, I'll do that. Lucky for me, I did a whole shit load of researching and math to figure out the exact date of the massacre.

I put the notebook away and decide that tomorrow was the day I'd become friends with Sasuke. Then I decide to go play around with my chakra again. For now, I'll head into the forest and try climbing trees. Yea, that'll be fun…not.

I carry some water with me and head deep into the forest so that I wouldn't be caught. Then I place the water down and walk over to the closest tree. First I lie down flat on the ground. Then I testing place a foot on the tree. I use my chakra and attempt to attach it to the tree. Not too little so that I wouldn't fall and not too much so that I wouldn't break the tree. I get some sort of attaching feeling and carefully place my other foot right next to it. I push the same amount of chakra in that foot and make it stick. Then I carefully lift my right foot and head up. It's working fine and so I lift the left foot and rise up a bit. I am no longer touching the ground. I attempt to move my right foot but I somehow lose focus and collapse on the ground. Thankfully, I placed my hands down so I didn't get hurt.

That actually took a lot of effort. I try again and manage to get three steps up. This goes on for the entire day, but I was only able to get up three steps. With a sigh, I head home. Taking a nice shower, fore I really love my showers, I feel better. Then I get snugly in bed and talk to my parents and sister again. I do this every night in English.

"Hello mom, dad, and Lisanna. It's been a whole year. Do you miss me? I know I miss you so much. Today I learned how to control my chakra a bit. I haven't done very well, but I'm trying. That's all for tonight. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then. Good night. I love you guys," I say. Then I close my eyes, content. I can feel my English is getting rusty and my thoughts are now even in Japanese. With sigh, I drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I head off to the academy. Before leaving the apartment, I wait for Naruto. I only had to wait five minutes before he left his room, disheveled. I give a chuckle.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," I say.

"Morning, Hikari-chan," he said with a yawn. A-do-ra-ble! With a smile, we walk to the academy. Instead of sitting in my regular spot at the back or next to Naruto, I sit next to Sasuke. Naruto sits on the other side of me, not really caring that I had changed where I sat.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san," I exclaimed to Sasuke.

"Good morning, Niji-san," he said politely.

"Oh nonsense. Just call me Hikari-chan like Naruto-kun over here," I grinned pointing to Naruto. Naruto just gave another yawn, still too tired to care that I was talking to Sasuke.

"Alright, but then you have to call me Sasuke-kun," he says. Oh. My. God. He has the cutest little voice. It was also slightly high pitched. I mentally squeal. I definitely want kids.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun," I say while smiling. He was so adorable compared to when he became a so called avenger.

Sasuke smiles at me and class begins. The girls were too young to begin to squeal over Sasuke which I was glad for. What I wasn't glad for was that I had to attend some so called kunoichi classes. Some shitty classes were you have to pick flowers and act girly. It was fucking stupid. I would normally just skip those classes because it didn't count towards my regular marks at the academy.

On the days that I did show up, I normally hung out with Ino and Sakura. Sakura was adorable and not a completely useless bitch. Ino was the type of kid who bossed others around but I saw how nice she was to Sakura and I realized she did have a heart so I tolerated it. I did whatever she wanted if I was in the mood to do so. If not, I would just sit there until she got fed-up with me and went to go ask Sakura. The kunoichi classes sort of helped. I learned how to successfully infiltrate and use men to my advantage, which is _definitely_ something you should teach six and seven year olds. Note the sarcasm.

The class ended and I went home. My day was successful as I managed to become Sasuke's friend and I even met Itachi at the end of the day when he came to pick Sasuke up. I gave a fangirl squeal again because…well…it was Itachi, duh. I went to the forest again and kept practicing. By the end of the day, I managed to get up five steps, which really isn't a lot. Then I went home to shower, eat, and sleep.

The next week went by smoothly, and I became closer with Sasuke. Because Naruto always hung around me, he also became closer to Sasuke. It was just so cute. Like every fangirls dream. Ha, be jealous bitches. I get to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke together. At school, we began sparring and I was normally Naruto or Sasuke's partners. Sometimes they would spar with each other. Because we were all just beginning, we were equal in technique. Every day, I would end up heading to the forest to practice tree climbing. Naruto and Sasuke got it in around three-four days, while I only got there in a week. That's sad to know. But then again, I am only six. At least I was making progress.

During my journey to the forest, I also began training and doing katas. I would practice my kicks and punches and I would hit trees. At first, they killed my knuckles. But then, it became slightly easier. Just slightly though. I had to begin bandaging and wrapping my hands to keep from getting blood everywhere and reopening the wounds at the academy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was pretty much the only one, aside from the kids who came from great clans, to practice outside in all my free time. Therefore, my skills were above average by a lot. Yet, I still kept my skills to a minimum. This was so I wouldn't be classified as a prodigy. I definitely wasn't either. I just worked extra hard and I managed my time properly. The next week came and I began imputing running into my daily life. Every morning, I would wake up earlier and head out for a run. This increased my stamina and endurance by a bit. I wanted to be the top kunoichi of the class so that I would be on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke. Because who gives a shit about useless Sakura? (Sorry to all those Sakura lovers)

The whole year passed by quickly once again and I became stronger than most of the boys as well as smarter than all of the students. Of course, I once again kept my abilities to the minimum so that I wouldn't appear that strong. I wanted to do more with my chakra and so after learning to walk up all surfaces as well as walking on water, I began searching for jutsu to learn. Another new year at the academy began and we would be learning the basics of chakra, but I knew all that. It was easy so I paid no attention in class.

I headed over to the library and gathered as many books and scrolls as I could on any type of jutsu. Then I went home. I would be taking these books to school and learning by myself. I wasn't going to show the books to Naruto or Sasuke.

When I got home, I organized the books and scrolls and began to read. The first thing I picked out was the transformation jutsu, or the henge jutsu. I learned the hand signs, practicing them over and over again. Then I went to my forest spot, which has become my personal training area. I quickly set out on attempting the henge. At first nothing seemed to happen. After many, many tries, I was able to get something. I had chosen Naruto because he was the closest person to me and so I knew him the best.

I went to nearby lake and peered in. Everything looked like Naruto but at the same time it didn't. The whisker marks were to thin, his hair was too long, his muscles were too weak. It wasn't perfect. So I kept trying and trying. By the end of the day, I was satisfied with the results. School started the next day and I entered my class. Once again, there was Iruka, and the Rookie Nine. I sat beside Sasuke and Naruto sat on the other side of me. We were content and happy together. And that's when it happened.

"Hey Hikari! Move aside so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" said a high pitched, annoying voice. I looked up to see Ino and Sakura. They had begun to bicker over who was going to sit next to Sasuke and I got annoyed.

"No," I said simply. They both looked at me.

"What did you say?" Ino asked.

"I said no. I won't move just because you want to sit next to Sasuke," I said. The three of us had stopped using the suffixes to our names because we were really close. Sasuke looked over at me with a thankful look. The girls didn't see it though.

Then Iruka started the class. With a sigh, I watched the girls move away. Sasuke quietly said thank you under his breathe while Naruto was trying to get Sakura to sit next to him. Jeez, he still likes her. That's not good.

I hadn't brought any of the library books because it was the first day. The day was over quickly and Sasuke left to go home. I realized Itachi wasn't there to pick him up. The massacre was going to be coming soon. I walked home with Naruto by my side and he was telling me how pretty Sakura was. I rolled my eyes but listened anyway. When we got home, he went to his room and I went to mine to get my water and some snacks. Then I headed to my personal training area.

I put everything down and began on transforming into Naruto again. This time, I had gotten it down perfectly. Pleased with myself, I began practising on henging without using hand signs. It didn't work and the whole day, I didn't gain any promising results. With a sigh, I went home. The next day went smoothly, except for the part where there were even more girls trying to get Sasuke's attention. I snickered at that and he hit me on the head. Naruto laughed at me.

I got home and went back to training. That's how the week went. By the end, I was able to get down the transformation jutsu perfectly, no hand signs and with anyone. I was really happy with that and went home gave myself a day off to read the next book or scroll.

I was sitting in the comfy chair with a book on my lap and a cup of water on the side table. This time, I was going to work on the body replacement technique. I once again learnt the hand signs and performed them over and over again. When I was satisfied with my speed, I went to sleep, prepared to try it the next day. While lying in bed, I realized I only had a few months left until the massacre. Should I speak to Itachi? I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe I could tell him that if he ever needed a place to come home to, he could come here. Eh, we'll see.

The next day, at school, my hands were under the table practicing the hand signs over and over again once more. I was happy with the speed and couldn't wait to practice it. The class was still just only beginning to comprehend what chakra was and how it worked. Once school was over, I went to the training area and began immediately.

The rest of the day, I practiced and was able to switch here and there a few times. Once again, I spent the week learning it and by the end of the week, it was nearly perfect. The week after, I just worked strictly on my taijutsu to give it another boost. Each morning, I was able to run farther and farther which pleased me. Then the week after that, I practiced on the henge and the body switching technique simultaneously. It was really tricky and I even spent a bit of the week after that week on it. So basically almost a month had gone by.

There were two more techniques I wanted to learn. The clone technique, which is sadly not a shadow clone and the rope-escaping technique. I'm not going to explain everything because the process was the same as the other two jutsu. Hey who am I talking to now? Whatever. The next month passed and I excelled at all four jutsu. The third month arrived and the day of the Uchiha Massacre was slowly approaching.

Today's the day I plan on approaching Itachi. I head over to his house and knock on the door. His mother, Mikoto, had opened the door. "Hello Mikoto-san," I say politely.

"Ah, hello Hikari-chan. So nice to see you. Shall I call Sasuke-kun for you?" she asked. Good thing too.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to Itachi-san. Is he around?" I ask. She was slightly confused but she nodded and gestured for me to enter. Then she called for Itachi and he came downstairs. Either he just came from a mission or he was training because there was a slight bit of dirt on his hands and cheeks. Fangirl moment! Oh dear god, it was THE Itachi Uchiha. Right there. Of course, my face didn't convey any of that.

"Hello Hikari-san. What can I do for you?" he asked politely, though he too seemed quite confused as to why I was here.

"I was just wondering if we could talk," I reply with. Then I briefly look into the corner of my eye to the left where Mikoto was standing just behind me. Itachi easily catches on.

"Ah yes. Let's go to my room and chat," he suggest without even batting an eyelid. With a nod, we head up to his room. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"I just wanted to make this quick. It's just I know you don't know me that well but if you ever need somewhere to go or someone to talk to, even if it's just for a short minute, don't hesitate to come straight to my place. Even if no one else will listen, I will be there," I say firmly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He gives me a slight sharp look. That means he had already been planning the massacre and that he knows that I might possible know too. I pretend to ignore it.

"Even if you have to sneak into my room, just do it. I won't care. I don't judge. Got it?" I ask, determined for a positive answer.

"Why would I want to do that?" he inquires. He was probably looking for some way to find out if I knew.

"Oh I just thought you needed a friend. Now what do you say?" I ask again. He had avoided the question. I had learned just a few days ago that Shisui had died. How tragic, and as much as I really loved Shisui as a character, there was no way to save him. I could've warned him but Danzo would've found a way around it. Fucking Danzo. He put on a passive face. Then he let out a little bit of emotion.

"Thank you," he says. I give him a smile, not sure if I could hug him either. The fangirl in me just wants to glomp him but the sensible me hits the fangirl me. Just like a comedy.

"Well that's really all I wanted to say. Is there anything you wanted to say?" I asked, hinting at the fact that he could tell me anything in the world. Sadly, he just shook his head. With a smile, I say goodbye and head out.

Going home, I take a quick shower and slip into bed. Then I think again. Itachi might probably come over to my house on the day of the massacre for comfort. But then again, I completely doubt that. There is a small chance though because he responded with thank you and not no. Then again, it wasn't a yes either. Well we definitely can't have a sleepover at my place then. And obviously not Sasuke's place. I guess we'll have it at Naruto's place. During the sleepover, I can excuse myself and say I forgot something at my place. Then I'll go get it and see if Itachi came over. Good plan, good plan. I give myself a pat on the back. I talk to my family once more before slipping off into a deep sleep.

The next day, I head off to school. The day is just another regular day. Sparring begins and I'm able to beat everyone easily but of course I play it off as though I was weak. I had let myself get hit too. Oh that's something I need to work on. Getting hit so I can endure harder hits. The day is over and we leave. I see Itachi picking up Sasuke and give him a smile. He gives a small one back.

Then I head home with Naruto. The kid still hadn't made any better friends though I encouraged him to talk to Shikamaru and Choji. I began talking to Hinata too. God she's the cutest thing in the world.

I had returned all my books and scrolls and had gotten different ones with better information. I had no clan style so I needed to either work on elemental jutsu or get way better at taijutsu. I also want to work on using weapons. They had yet to bring out sharp weapons at the academy. I guess I could get them at a store or something but they were extremely expensive. I had been saving up for weights. I think I had more than enough for both but I wasn't sure. I could run to the store quickly and check. Yea, I'll do that now. Once that was done, I headed home and counted up how much everything would be. I did have enough to buy two ankle weights, two arms weights, ten senbon, five shuriken, and five kunai. I don't know if that's a lot, but that's all I can afford.

I head home and decide to buy the items later. Then I think back. It's always good to reflect. Now that I think of it, Rookie Nine is composed of eight ninja's who come from well-known clans. The only one who doesn't is Sakura. She was literally the only rookie to not come out of a clan, a no-name. I guess I'm a no-name too. But I'm different. I was still afraid of unknown men. I was from a different world. I spoke another language. And I was the only one who had some knowledge of what happens in a specific future.

As I'm thinking harder and harder, I realize no one knows anything about me. Naruto and Sasuke don't even know a lot. My favourite food isn't ramen. Shocking, I know, but its pizza. I miss home so much. My family, their faces are beginning to fade from my memory. Fortunately I had drawn them. Unfortunately, I wasn't a very good drawer, though the faces were recognizable. I was so truly alone in this world. Naruto and Sasuke were like my second family but they weren't able replace or beat my first family.

With a sigh I think about Team Seven. Maybe if I take Sakura's place, nothing extreme will happen. Right? Eh heh, we'll see about that. The only reason she got into Team Seven was because she was the top Kunoichi. Now I am the top kunoichi. So I will probably be placed there. Well that's not going to happen for another four-five years. I have time to think of that later on.

I check my English notebook and try to recall back into my anime days. Were there any other significant events aside from the massacre before Naruto becomes a genin? I don't believe so. Wow, I'm actually getting nervous for the day of the massacre. Just a few more weeks.

The weeks pass by quickly though. I had organized everything. Sasuke was going to bring a sleeping bag from his house and I was going to drag my blanket into Naruto's room. Then we would have a sleepover. Tomorrow's the day. I made sure Sasuke was going to walk home with us and then we would just start partying. I was very nervous, to say the least. Sasuke had told us that his family didn't want him here but he had argued with them. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

The next morning, I couldn't get much sleep. I was tossing and turning and I had woken up earlier than normal. Thinking a run would help distract me, I decided to head around all of Konoha. It was a very long trip but it was worth it. Running really helped. I returned home and took a shower. Then I got ready for the day, not bothering to bring anything with me aside from my few pencils and papers.

I reached the academy and there Sasuke and Naruto were. Naruto had left earlier than me so he was here first. I sat with them and was too distracted to hear their conversation. Suddenly there were snapping fingers in front of my face.

"Hey! Oi! Are you listening?!" Naruto complains.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I ask. My voice wavered slightly and both boys noticed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sasuke asks, concerned.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel too well," I half lied. I truly wasn't feeling well but it wasn't because I was sick. "Just ignore me. I'll probably feel better by tomorrow."

"Alright Hikari," Naruto says, still a little worried. They were both worrying which I would have mentally squealed at but I was slightly shaking in my metaphoric boots. Throughout the day, I practiced breathing in and out. School was over, faster than I would've like.

I grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's hands. All the Sasuke Bitches complained about that but I ignored them.

"Time to go home!" I say feigning happiness. "Let the party begin!"

"Yea!" both boys cheer.

We walk home, me dragging them more than necessary. Luckily, they just passed it off as excited for the very first sleepover where all of us were together. Sasuke had carried his sleeping bag from home to school and to Naruto's house and so he was slightly tired. Though I didn't know why. He was training to be a ninja and so this should be easy. But then again, he is only eight.

We got to Naruto's house with no problem and we all got set up. I went home quickly to put my stuff away and get my blanket and pillows. Then we all got settled in Naruto's small room. It was a bit small, but it was really cozy. It truly made me feel like family. We talked about our day and we even gossiped a little like real little girls. Sasuke told us he hated all the girls who like him and Naruto told us he thought Sakura was pretty. I didn't have much to say.

We giggled, laughed, and talked for a while. I looked at the clock and it was around nine. That was the time the sun started setting. I thought back to when I was watching anime and Sasuke was running down his street. He thought he saw someone on top of a pole but the figure disappeared. Sasuke had ignored the thought and kept running home. While observing, we had seen that it was around night time. But Itachi was just waiting for Sasuke. When Itachi had been slaughtering everyone, it wasn't so late. I think I'll go check the room now.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to head over and get my toothbrush," I said. They nodded and I quickly scrambled to my room. I open the door and walk in.

Sure enough, I see one Uchiha Itachi on my bed. He turned around and his sharingan shone bright. But all I could really see were his tears.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was right, strangely enough. Yet, I couldn't let Sasuke see him. I slowly walk forward, unsure whether I'd truly be safe. I stop right in front of him. We look at each other before I engulf him in a hug. Ignoring my fangirl squeals, I take in this completely depressing moment. Itachi has just killed those close to him. I could never imagine killing my family even if they were against the mayor or president or whoever the hell was in charge. As you can tell, I failed civics. Nah, kidding but that would give away where I live. Wait, why does it matter? I'm just talking to myself, right? Wait, why am I talking to myself. I'm hugging THE Itachi Uchiha. I pull back after a moment and sit next to him on the bed. After a very long silent moment, I break the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask slowly. What do you say to someone who just killed a whole clan? He turns to look at me like I was crazy. Yea, I get that a lot.

"How did you know?" he asks. Maybe I can pretend that I have no clue about what he's talking about.

"Know what?" I ask back without hesitating. Yea I think fast, though stupidly.

"Don't lie!" he says sharply. He leans forward and grabs my shoulders. I noticeably flinch and my face morphs into a frightened one for a second. Then I close my eyes and calm down, breathing in and out. He lets go quickly.

"Quiet down! I have neighbors you know. I will not tell you for that information is highly classified," I say completely pretending that I didn't just flinch. He just gives me an odd look. What else was I supposed to say?

He scoffs. Yea, he actually scoffs! "According to who?" he asks.

"According to me. I will not tell you anything," I answer with.

"So you did know?" he accuses. Well I can't lie this time.

"Yes I did," I reply with.

"Is that why you hid him? I wouldn't have killed him, you know?" he states, clearly talking about Sasuke.

"Yea, I know you wouldn't kill him. No, you would've done something worse even though your intentions weren't to do so," I say. He gives me another sharp look.

"What do you mean!?" he demands to know. I truly don't mind telling him though. No lies either.

"You wouldn't have killed him. No, you were going to wait for him to come home. Then you would have showed him your parents who you killed. Sasuke would've asked why you did such a thing. Instead of the truth, you would tell him that you did it to test your strength. You would have told him that you didn't kill him because he wasn't worth it. Then you would have gotten Sasuke to hate you so that he would become an 'avenger'. Is that what you really wanted?!" I ask, my voice steadily getting a little louder.

"How do you know that!?" Itachi demands to know, his voice a little louder too.

"I can't tell you, but I know you aren't the bad guy. Don't say anything to Sasuke. Just leave soon," I answer with. "Unless you want to spend the night here and then leave tomorrow morning. Though, I don't suggest that," I continue with. Itachi doesn't really know what to say so he gives me a nod.

"I need to go now. The boys will be wondering where I am," I say. Then I walk to the door and leave. Though, I did look back to the bed, only to discover that Itachi wasn't there. Woah, a true shinobi.

I walk towards Naruto's door and open it without knocking. When I peer in, I see Naruto sleeping on the bed with Sasuke lying right next to him on the bed instead of his sleeping bag. They looked so cute, I need to take a picture. Sadly, I don't have a camera. Sigh. I walk towards the bed and lift the blanket over both of them. This might be the last time Sasuke will open up like this. With a smile, I lay down on my blanket on the ground. I didn't really mind that it was uncomfortable. I thought about Itachi. I felt bad. He was going to join the Akatsuki all by himself for the sake of the village.

I talk to my family again and then fall asleep. The next day, I wake up earlier than both boys. We had to go to the academy today. I did my daily run and then went to my place to freshen up. Putting on my normal outfit, I went into Naruto's room. The two idiots were both asleep. I hit them both with a pillow and they groaned. Sasuke sat up first and Naruto followed. I felt bad for Sasuke but I had to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Oi! Time for school!" I yelled.

"Hai, hai," both boys muttered. Naruto got up next and then they were both sitting next to each other. I gave a smile because they looked adorable. They looked at me and then looked at each other. Then there was a loud scream.

"Why am I in bed with him!?" they both yelled at the same time. I burst out laughing.

"You fell asleep like that," I say like it was obvious. "Now get up and get ready!" I exclaim.

They get ready and we eat. Then we head to the academy. Everyone was giving Sasuke sympathetic looks but he was oblivious to them. Naruto and Sasuke both cheerfully chatted with each other and we got to the classroom. When we entered, Iruka glanced at Sasuke nervously. Then a jounin came in and took Sasuke out of the class. Everyone watched as Sasuke left, some very confused.

I mentally sighed and wondered how Sasuke would react. The class continues on and he never returns. All the girls were squealing and complaining over where he went. Even Naruto mentioned it once. I didn't say anything and as soon as class was over, I went over to the Uchiha compound. There was caution tape up everywhere. I wasn't sure if Sasuke was in there or not, but curiosity got the better of me and I ducked under the tape to get in.

I walked slowly over to the Sasuke's house. I entered, careful not to make too much noise. Then I went into Sasuke's parent's room. There wasn't any blood on the floor but I could see a figure curled up in a ball lying there, sobbing loudly. That must've been Sasuke. I slowly walked up to him and nudged him with my hand. He looked up at me with a teary face. I didn't say anything but I sat next to him. I pulled him into a hug, rocked him back and forward, and started humming some random tune. I didn't want to say anything though and so we spend a few minutes like that.

"They're all gone," Sasuke said softly. He was still crying but his weeps had disappeared.

"Shh, you'll be alright. I'll be there for you," I say gently. I really didn't know if it would comfort him but it seemed to work. We were both silent once more. Sasuke had completely stopped crying, but his eyes were red and swollen and there was a sorrowful look on his face. It made me want to cry. The night goes by and we both fell asleep on the hard ground.

The next morning, I got up and stretched a bit. I wasn't able to move that much because Sasuke had slept half on me. He's such a sweet kid. For something this tragic to happen to him is awful. I gently wake him up.

"Okaa…-san…?" Sasuke mumbles. I bite my lip.

"Sasuke. It's Hikari. Please wake up," I say sadly. His mother was no more. He gets up and rubs his eyes.

"Hikari?" he says. Then he remembers what happened and he starts tearing up. Aw shit. Kids crying are just awful. I hug him and hush him.

"Do you want to go to the academy today? You don't have to and I can stay with you if you want," I offer. He looks up at me and thinks about it.

"No, I'll go so that I can get stronger. Then I can protect the people that are precious to me," he says determinedly. I give him a small smile and then nod.

"All right, let's get ready then," I say. Sasuke nods and gets ready. I don't have much to do and I skip my run. Then we walk to the academy together, him holding my hand. So cute. I can be like his second mother, though I'm his age. We arrive at school and everyone stares, but I ignore everyone. Sasuke ignores everyone too and doesn't smile at Naruto.

The massacre had changed him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day passes by and Sasuke barely speaks to anyone. Naruto expresses his concern for Sasuke and I give him a brief over view of what happened. It basically went like this. 'His family has died. Be nice.' Naruto understood though and so the whole day, Naruto and I protected Sasuke from the small group of fangirls. Sasuke losing his family made me think of how I lost my family too. It was like his sadness was spreading and I became sad too. Naruto was still cheerful Naruto though, which was good because it made me a little happier too!

Once the day was over, I offered to let Sasuke sleep at my place or Naruto's but he declined and went to go live in an apartment of his own. This year passed on without any more problems and Sasuke wasn't as broody as he was in the anime which was slightly better. I had worked on those four jutsu to perfection and my taijutsu was coming along wonderfully too. My speed increased though it was nothing near Lee's.

The last week of school, I had actually managed to get a hold of the chakra paper stuff. What it is, is a paper that you input some of your chakra in. Then it will show you what your chakra nature was. Lightning is if the paper wrinkles and creased, water is if the paper becomes soggy, fire is when the paper ignites, wind is if the paper slices in half, and lastly earth is if the paper crumbles. I giggled in delight and sent some of my chakra into the paper. Then the paper became soggy. Water type?

I don't know anyone in Konoha with a water type nature. Sasuke was fire, Naruto was wind, Kakashi was lightning, and Asuma was wind, Kurenai focused on genjutsu, Gai focused on taijutsu. I don't know anyone at all with a water type nature. This sucks! How am I going to learn? Maybe I can ask the Hokage for some help. Pfft, yea right. I guess I have to just experiment again. This'll be hard and I don't know if I can find any books on it. Sigh. Maybe I can work with another nature. I doubt it.

I was able to go out and purchase special weights in which I could place chakra in the weights to make them heavier. I was also able to get ninja tools, such as kunai, shuriken, and senbon to practice with.

I was finally at the top of the class, exceeding even Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind too much. Naruto did though and kept trying to fight both Sasuke and I. I'll have to get even faster though because when Sasuke gets his sharingan, he'll be able to see much better. My extremely fast speed, will be his average, or even below average. The fourth year of school begins and I'm now nine. There are now three more years until I become a genin. I learn everything that Team Seven had when they were with Kakashi and before the chunin exams began. What I needed to work on now were my speed, water ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Even if I get one genjutsu down, I'll be pleased.

First day of school once again and I am once again put with Iruka and Rookie Nine. We start off with math, history of Konoha, and Japanese once again. I excel at all this because I'm technically twenty-one mind-wise. Then we get to sparring, and I defeat everyone, once again feigning my skills. I actually don't know why I was, but it's better than being listed as a prodigy. The only reason I was better than everyone else was once again because I had the mind of an adult and I knew how to organize my training.

Time to organize this year's schedule. I'm going to keep the weights on for everything I do aside from showering and sleeping of course. Every Sunday, I would practice everything I know. Every day, in the mornings, I would go for a run. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, after the academy, I would go and practice and experiment with using water jutsu. On Wednesday and Thursday's, I was going to work on my taijutsu. Lastly, for part of Saturday, I would work with a genjutsu and weaponry. This will be heavy on my body, but in the end, I believe it's worth it.

Thankfully, when I was a Narutard on Earth, I had memorized the hand seal for creating a shadow clone. I wasn't able to use it previously because it moved half of my chakra into the clone which was too much for me. Now that my reserves are larger, I can create one on Sunday to train with. On other days, I would just work alone. With this plan prepared, I spent the fourth year at the academy following it. I barely had time to hang out with Sasuke and Naruto but I managed and we even had many sleepovers together.

During the fourth year, the water jutsu experiments went like this. The first month, I had done the leaf training exercise. I remember Kakashi saying that you needed to input chakra into the leaf but then change it into your nature. It doesn't really make sense and I couldn't remember the details because my memory was hazy. I hadn't bothered to write it in my English notebook either. This took a while and only by mid-month was I able to get the leaf to get soggy. After that, water nature came easily to me.

The second month, I worked on turning myself into a puddle. Yea, sounds weird but I recall that the demon brothers that Team Seven clashed with during the Wave Arc had turned into puddles too. By the end of the month, I was able to even move the puddle slowly here and there. It was quite tough, but I managed. The next month, I worked on creating mist like Zabuza had. Once I created the mist, I input my chakra into the mist. Therefore, I was able to sense anything in the mist.

The next month, I started creating senbon out of water. My aim had also improved greatly because of this. The month after, I would stand on the lake and push some of my chakra into the lake. Then I would raise my hands and arms in a raising motion and the water would rise too. I made it flow like a magical river in the air. I had fun making it twirl around me. During these months, I had done some research in the libraries too. I had learned that chakra natures are the ability to mold chakra into one of the five natures. Therefore, my chakra was most compatible in learning water jutsu. I can change the chakra inside me to have watery properties. This made me realize that maybe I can change my chakra to another nature by shifting its properties.

For literally a whole month, I had messed with my chakra trying to get another nature so that I could find a teacher for those chakra natures. During my water ninjutsu training, I would often attempt to use either earth, fire, wind, or lightning. Nothing happened for most of the month, but during the last few days, I had managed to do something. I had been using the same leaf training technique Kakashi had taught Naruto but instead of using my water nature, I had tried to get something different to happen. What happened was that the very tip of the leaf had wrinkled. That could've been my imagination though. The second last day of the month, I had managed to get the tip to wrinkle again. This time I was certain that I wasn't imagining. The last day, I had completely wrinkled the leaf. So my second type is lightning, eh. That's perfect because lightning works well in water!

There were two more months until the academy year ended and I had used those two months to practice using both a water and a lightning jutsu. The first month was spent actually creating a lightning jutsu. I didn't remember any basic lightning jutsu from the anime so I kind of made one up. It was basically shooting water senbon but in the form of lightning. Therefore, all I had to do was shoot a lightning senbon into a body of water and then it would electrify the whole body. Hehehe. Perfect! The first month was spent learning the lightning jutsu and the second month was spent first learning how to create a body of water and then second, shooting the lightning senbon into the water.

I'm officially the luckiest and happiest Narutard in the universe! I get to learn how to become a ninja and I got to spend time with the characters. Not only that, but I could beat some of the characters too! I won't brag, but I will consider myself strong for my physical age. Now, I had to continue to train like this for the rest of my life to catch up to someone like the Hokage!

The year ended and I'm proud to announce that the weights on both my ankles and arms helped immensely. I was extremely fast with them off and still managed to beat Sasuke when they were on. My taijutsu skills improved a lot too. I could possibly go head to head with a high chunin. I might be able to beat Neji if he doesn't block off any of my chakra points. My weaponry training was alright. My aim was good too. I would say it was above average, but I still missed here and there. My targeting score would possibly be a 9.5 out of 10.

The genjutsu never happened though. I failed miserably when trying to learn it too. Oh well. I can't be good at everything, right? I had spent a lot of time with Naruto and Sasuke once again and the sixth year of the academy approached. Then it passed quickly. I had spent the whole year brushing up on my skills. I didn't learn anything new aside from learning to enhance my weapons with lightning chakra and I was able to do the four basic jutsu without hand signs. We were all eleven now. One more year until we become genin. That year passes by and a Sasuke Fangirl Club officially opens up. Naruto, Sasuke, and I had all sweat dropped when that happened. Then Naruto complained because Sakura was one of the so-called founders.


End file.
